Fire Emblem: Radiant Whatever!
by The Glorious Executioner
Summary: Well, the final battle is over! And things seem to be normal... or are they? Read and see! IkexOC. OCxMia. Others hinted at.
1. The Beginning

**A/N Alright. I decided to write this because I was bored out of my brains, and because Fire Emblem had done something stupid. Also, if you see any errors, well, meh, I don't have a beta. So sue me! You'll get nothing! Anyways, read on! Oh! Before I forget, Reimi and Edge are my OC's! YOU CANNOT HAVE THEM UNLESS YOU ASK!!!!!!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

It was a bright, sunny morning. Ike had woken up from a restful fit, of him eating cookies with milk. Oh, how he loved cookies! Anyways, he noticed he could only carry four weapons and four healing items. This had him wonder a lot. He looked around and sighed, no one was awake yet for him to talk to about this. He picked up Ragnell and placed it on his back straight up. He grabbed his Regal Sword and placed that horizontally across his back. He placed two iron swords in an "X" as well.

"I really wonder why I can only carry four. Seems kind of stupid. I can carry at least another two. One on each side of my waist." Ike grumbled to himself. He was still just waking up. He grabbed two vulneraries and placed them in his satchel. He also placed two elixirs as well. He sighed once more.

"Seriously, I have a shitload of space left in my damn satchel. Why the hell can't I carry more?" He shook his head and walked outside, embracing the warm air and sun. he smiled lightly, his blue hair swaying gently in the soft breeze that blew by. Ever since the battle with Ashera, the world seemed to be in peace.

"Perhaps, now, I can finally find that woman to help make me happy. Let's see… Hmm, too many beautiful woman to choose from. Elincia, I know for a fact has feelings for me. Mia, well, beautiful as she is, she's a little too much, even for me, but I could tame her. Titania, well, I see her as a mother, so, no go. Miciah, unless I like little girls, which I don't, so, no there as well. Lethe… A beauty with a fire will as well. She'd make a wonderful wife, except for all the arguments we'd get in." He laughed a little at that. Though, the entire time he was listing all of this off, all the girls, or should I say women, were listening to what he was saying.

"Anyways, continuing on. Hmm… Laura, well, she's nice and all, plus she can heal. But she has feelings for Aran. Ilyana knows magic, something I don't, but man, she's eats a lot, and still keeps that gorgeous figure. Meg, well, no go, she's got her eyes set on Zihark. Man, do I feel bad for him, partially. Fiona, nah. She doesn't strike me as the loving type, though I could be wrong. Vika, well, she's really young, like a kid, but I know otherwise. Marcia, well, she did owe me her life, but I told her, her debt was forgiven." He looked to the sky, smiling. His blue eyes shining like the sun.

"Anyways, Leanne, she's to take over for the Heron, so, no. Astrid is of a noble house, and likes Gatrie, no go there either. Not even gonna bother with Calill. She's got Largo. He's a lucky guy. Lyre, well, she's got even more spirit and spunk their her older sister. Sigrun and Tanith both are with Begnion, not even gonna try. Sanaki is the Empress of Begnion, no way that would work, she's too young anyways. Ena has her beloved. Bless them both. Nailah is the Queen of Wolves, not trying there, cause if she got mad, well, I wouldn't be a man anymore." He laughed lightly to himself. "Seems everyone has someone they love or like, or I see them as family. Oh well. I can always think on this later." With that said, and that's a lot I might add, he walked towards the forest, intent on doing a little swordsmanship training. He knew he was good, but always remembered what his father, Greil, told him.

"_While you may good, someone is always going to be better then you. Never forget that boy."_ Ike grinned at that memory. He knew his dad to be right, so that's why he continued to train everyday. He heard a rustle of the bushes and withdrew his Regal Sword. He'd switch if it as necessary. He walked closer to the bush, and moved it aside, seeing a wounded woman and a man there. He put his sword back across his back, and picked them both up, placing one over each shoulder. "What the hell attacked them?" he mumbled to himself. He walked back to camp, walking up to Rhys. "Hey, I need to heal these two. I found them in the forest. Something big and powerful attacked them .not sure what though. See what you can do, alright?" Rhys nodded. "I'll do my best Ike. Though, with these injuries, it may take awhile for them to awake." Ike nodded, and walked back outside, going for a patrol. As he walked around the area, he came upon a Laguz, one he'd not seen since his childhood. The figure spoke "Good to see you, Ike." He removed the cloak from his face and grinned at him. "Been awhile Tai. How's Gallia doing since the war ended?" The now named Tai grinned "Well, we're doing great. Caineghis has suggested that we begin to learn to use human weapons. I think it's about damn time. I was tired of just punching and kicking. Anyways, how's your little band of misfits doing?" He grinned at Ike. Ike just smiled back. "Well, the 'Misfits', as you call them, are doing quite well. I take it this isn't exactly a social call, is it?" Tai's grin vanished, revealing a serious expression. "It seems Skirmir has decided to run off on his own for a little while. He was last seen coming towards this direction. I was sent to find him." Ike nodded his head. "I see. Anything else you want to talk about? It's been over ten years since we last saw each other." Tai nodded. "Yeah, I want to join your little band of Misfits." Ike's eyes widened a little. "Seriously? Well, welcome aboard. I'll introduce you to everyone later. Let's get back to patrolling the area. Apparently something powerful was around here, and attacked two people walking through. I found them and they are receiving medical attention as we speak. So, let's finish these patrols and head back. Hopefully, they are awake." Tai nodded, and they both continued to finish the patrol Ike had started.

**Location: Base**

Rhys sighed as he finished healing them both. "Whatever was out there was very powerful to do this. I had to use three mend staves to heal them both. They are quite powerful, in their own respect." The man groaned and opened his eyes bleary. "Damn! What the hell hit me!? Felt like I was over by a truck!" Rhys gasped, surprised to see the man awake so soon. "Sir, what do you mean 'truck'?" The man just looked at him "Hmm, those clothes… Are you a bishop by any chance?" Rhys just looked astonished "I am." The looked at him and stood up tentatively. "Well, one's things for sure, I'm not back in Massachusetts." He grinned. "Your name is Rhys, right?" Rhys just simply nodded. "Hmm, I wonder where Ike is?" At that sentence, the woman groaned as well "Okay, why do I feel like I got by a bullet train?" She groaned. Rhys was completely stunned. These two people who sustained serious injury, were awake within minutes of his healing. How did this happen? He shook his head, clearing it. "What do you mean by 'Train'?" The woman stood up tentatively as well. "Well, it seems like Rhys hasn't changed much, huh Edge?" The man, now named Edge, grinned. "Aye Reimi, that he hasn't." Rhys just shook his head, utterly confused. "I'm taking you guys to see Ike. He should be back by now. Come." He motioned for them to follow him and they did, albeit slowly. When they got out of the room and into the main hall, Jamie went wide eyed and Edge just whistled. "Damn, place is huge!" He said. Reimi just nodded her head. "Well, Ike is here." Rhys stated and motioned for them to follow him up to a tall, blue haired fellow. "Ike, the two are awake and here." Rhys gestured to Edge and Reimi. Ike grinned. "Ah, good. I'm glad they are awake. Now, perhaps we can learn what attacked them." Ike motioned for them to take a seat on some chairs, which they did. "So, any idea what attacked you?" He looked at Edge, expecting an answer from him first. Edge looked at him. "Well, it was large, powerful, and it looked like a lion. A _red_ lion." Reimi looked at him. "You sure? It looked like a _blue_ cat, to me." With those two answers, Ike's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The two they were talking about were Ranulf and Skirmir. Surely didn't just attack them because they could?

**A/N - I am evil! I'm gonna end it there! Review, and who knows? Maybe I'll actually continue this one! Later!**

**Vegeta-Taisho.**


	2. What now?

**A/N Alright. So, I'm deciding to update this story. Don't know why though. No one 'cept a friend of mine reviewed the damn thing, -sigh- Oh well. I'm done ranting until the end.**

________________________________________________________________________

Ike stared at them, unsure of what he had just heard. Apparently Skirmir and Ranulf had been running around, attacking people. Ike closed his eyes and thought of what they say. He had heard rumors that a pair of Laguz had been causing trouble, be he never cared to look into it, and now, it just might have bit him in the ass.

"Alright. So, from what you're saying, two Laguz had attacked you and left you two for dead, and then me and Tai found you?" Ike asked, a little overwhelmed, since he never figured those two would ever attack unarmed innocents, even Skirmir had enough honor not to do that.

"Yeah, that's what we're saying Ike." Reimi said, as she looked around and noticed it was Ike, Rhys, Edge, and herself. "Edge, you notice anything different about the two that attacked us?" Reimi asked.

Edge simply shook his head. "They were too fast for me to notice anything other then the colors. And even if I had time, I highly doubt I'd be able to discern it." He said, sinking into the bed, before quickly jumping off and onto his feet. "Much better." He said, cracking his neck and arms.

Rhys looked at Ike, before nodding and saying that both of them were healed, but should take it easy for a couple of days regardless. Agreeing with Rhys, Ike told them they could stay there for the time being.

Reimi grinned like a fox in a henhouse, and walked towards Ike, asking if she could talk to him. Ike nodded, saying he wanted to hear her story. Edge waved to her and walked out, seeing a yellow sword sitting there, he picked it up rather easily with one hand. "What sword is this?" he asked mostly to himself, not expecting an answer. "That's Ragnell. One of the two holy blessed swords of Ashera." A soft, melodic voice replied.

Having heard a reply, he looked over to see Mia walking out of a room, wearing her regular true blade outfit. At her waist was as per usual, a silver blade. She had a small smile on her face, and Edge wanted to know her more. "Is it really?" He asked, swinging it around pretty easily. "Doesn't seem so heavy." He said, grinning. "It's a two-handed broadsword, you know." Said Mia. She felt… a connection to this guy.

"So, does this sword have a counter-part?" Asked Edge. He was curious to see if he could test himself against her. "Yeah it's Alondite." She picked it up as it was sitting next to Ragnell, before it was picked up by him. "Wanna test out your sword skills against me?" She asked, getting a grin in return as they both walked out into a small training field.

While all this was going on, Reimi and Ike had been talking. She had told Ike all about her life, and where she came from. The way she explained it, made Ike believe her. She had told him of how she and Edge were talking about inventing something, when they both felt sleepy, then woke up in this land, and then attacked a few minutes later. She had asked Ike about his life. He told her about his life, excluding the part about his father dying. He told her how he killed the Legendary Black Knight. His face softened as he talked of how his mother was the greatest person in his life. They both talked for quite awhile.

________________________________________________________________________

Edge and Mia were grinning as they fought against each other. Edge was simply amazed at her handling of a sword (innuendo!), and Mia herself was amazed at his skill with one.

"You're pretty good with a blade." They said at the same time. Mia grinned and did a feint to his left, but Edge caught on to it, and feinted to her right, causing them to have a stalemate and grin still. Edge spoke first.

"You're very good. I'm glad to have fought against you, Mia." He said, looking into her bluish-purple eyes (Yes! I'm not sure of the exact coloring). Mia looked back into his everglade green eyes.

"You are as well. I'm glad to meet someone else who is so skilled with a blade." She grinned, as they both lowered their swords.

________________________________________________________________________

After a few hours, Edge and Mia decided to go see what Ike and Reimi were doing. Edge peered into the room, noticing Ike laying his head on Reimi's lap, his eyes closed, and his breathing steady. Reimi herself was asleep. Her long bluish hair falling down over her shoulder and partially on Ike's face. Edge shut the door silently, and told Mia that they were both asleep. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, showing that she understood, and they both walked away.

"I wonder what they talked about. I noticed Ike had some faint tears streaks on his face." Edge said softly. Mia looked at him.

"I don't know, but we'll find out either later tonight or tomorrow. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep. Wanna stay in my room?" She asked slyly. Edge blushed a bright red.

"U-um… Men and woman aren't supposed to share the same bed, less they are dating or married." He said quickly, looking away from her. Mia grinned at him.

"What's the matter? Scared?" She asked tauntingly. Edge looked at her quickly.

"No! I'm not afraid! I'll sleep with you!" He said, in a commanding tone.

Mia grinned the entire time. He had fallen right into her trap.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N - And I leave it here! Another Cliffy! Ahaha!!! What will I do next!?!?!?!?! Read and Review please! I wanna know what you think. Also, sorry for not updating for almost a fricken' year! I hope not to do it again! Later!**


End file.
